narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Jirōbō
was a shinobi of Otogakure and a member of the Sound Four. Personality He is usually polite to the other members of the Sound Four and dislikes it when Tayuya uses foul language or when she called him "fatso", and complained to her about it. Despite this, he has shown to insult his enemies with such insults, as shown when he proceeded to call Chōji Akimichi fat near-constantly during their battle. At first Jirōbō appeared as the silent yet slightly irritated member of the group; until the Sasuke Retrieval Arc in which he revealed an overly sarcastic and arrogant person. Like several other Sound Four, however, he had his own perception of morality, criticising Shikamaru for what he saw as giving up on Chōji and selling his teammates out, which led to his demise at the hands of an overly-enraged Chōji. Jirōbō tends to get hungry at all times, and stays behind to feed, which leads to him slowing down the team.Naruto chapter 202, page 16 Like the rest of the Sound Five, Jirōbō constantly referred to his enemies as "trash". He wasn't however above showing his idea of pity towards them as shown in his battle against Chōji. He was also described as rigid. Appearance Jirōbō was a large and imposing young man, towering over the rest of his team-mates. He had orange eyes, and three tufts of orange hair on his head: a mohawk of sorts that ran down the middle and two similar styled tufts of hair at the side. He wore a sleeveless tunic with the symbol of the Sound Four on the hem, along with black, arm-warmers, a pair of black, ¾ length pants that stopped just below his knees. Along with this, he wore sandals with leg warmers, covered by bandages, a purple robe belt around his waist, and a necklace that comprised of circular pieces separate long, metallic pieces. When he entered the first level of his cursed seal mode, his entire body would be covered by triangular markings, when he entered the second stage, his body would undergo a more dramatic change: his hair grew out into his back, his skin turned into a brown-reddish, colour and he gained what appeared to be warts all over his body — especially on his face and shoulders. Abilities According to Orochimaru, he was the physically strongest member of the Sound Four but the weakest overall. According to the other members of the group, nevertheless, he was a formidable opponent. In the anime, another testament to his prowess was him being chosen for reincarnation by Kabuto Yakushi. Furthermore, Shikamaru stated that Jirōbō's prowess was easily at jōnin-level.Naruto: Shippūden episode 304 Taijutsu Jirōbō's most prominent battle trait was his immense physical strength, befitting someone of his size. Amongst the Sound Four his pure physical power was noted to surpass that of his team-mates. Using this great strength, he could manipulate the earth with his strength: from creating barriers to lifting massive sheets of rock or even using it for techniques such as his Earth Release: Earth Mausoleum Dumpling technique whereby he would lift a giant sphere of earth and literally throw it at his target. When in his cursed seal level 2 form, he could even lift a mountain-sized Chōji with one hand. Much of his strength was refined into the Arhat Fist fighting style, his main form of combat, which combined simple taijutsu strikes with Jirōbō's incredible physical strength to cause massive damage to his opponents. His physical prowess was strong enough to stop Kiba's Passing Fang. Cursed Seal As one of Orochimaru's closest and most powerful warriors, Jirōbō was branded with a cursed seal. When active, it spread across his body in a chain of triangle-like markings and his physical strength was increased. When in Level 2 Cursed Seal form, his mohawk grew into a long mane, his skin turned into brownish-red colour and had various warts across his forehead and shoulders. In this state, his physical strength was increased ten-fold. In the anime, after Jirōbō was reincarnated, when experiencing strong feelings of hatred and rage, he could draw even more power from the seal. An example of this was how he could fight toe-to-toe against Chōji, who had greatly increased his own physical strength and fighting abilities. Ninjutsu One of Jirōbō's abilities was that he could drain chakra from his enemies through simple physical contact or his earth structures. As he was almost always hungry, he could get the same energy from absorbing opponents' chakra that one would get from food. In the anime, his absorption power could even drain away the life essence of a target should he make contact long enough, reducing the target into a withered remains. Collaboration Techniques Despite the volatile relationship between the members of the Sound Four, they were well-versed in a series of collaboration techniques. They could use the Combination Transformation in order to pose as Orochimaru's bodyguards while also concealing their numbers. During the battle between the Third Hokage and Orochimaru, they could produce the Four Violet Flames Formation in order to avoid anyone from entering or leaving the confines of the barrier. When carrying Sasuke to Orochimaru, they used another technique, a barrier called the Four Black Fogs Formation which traps the target in a temporary death state in order to allow him to adapt to the cursed seal and make for easier transportation. In the anime, they also displayed another technique, the Space–Time Technique Formula: Underworld Turnover, that sends the souls of both the user and the target into the confines of a special barrier. They could also use the Sound Four: Summoning: Four Beasts Encirclement Formation, which brought out their individual summons to trap their opponents from all sides. Nature Transformation Jirōbō specialised in Earth Release techniques to compliment his physical prowess, such as throwing large chunks of earth or forming a defensive earth wall. He can also form a prison of earth to drain his opponent's chakra. In the anime, as part of his Earth Release and chakra absorption skills, Jirōbō can summon an earthen golem, that can also absorb chakra through physical contact, and use it to reconstruct itself if damaged. Due to its immense size and stone-like hardiness, it also has great physical strength, enough to block Kiba and Akamaru's Fang Passing Fang technique with its bare hands. Stats Part I Invasion of Konoha Arc Jirōbō made his first appearance with the rest of the Sound Four, erecting a barrier to keep others from interfering in Orochimaru's fight with the Third Hokage. He and the rest of the Sound Four later escorted Orochimaru when he fled. Sasuke Retrieval Arc The Sound Four escorts Sasuke Uchiha when he decides to join sides with Orochimaru. After the Sasuke Retrieval Team found the Sound Four, they were all caught in Shikamaru's shadow. Sakon's brother, Ukon, then attacked him from cover and broke his hold on the rest. Jirōbō then allowed the rest of his group to go ahead of him while he used Earth Release Barrier: Earth Prison Dome of Magnificent Nothingness to trap the retrieval team and started to drain their chakra. Using his Byakugan, Neji Hyūga discovered this and alerted the rest of his team. Kiba Inuzuka and Akamaru then attempted to break through the wall, but their attempts to escape were ineffective as the wall rebuilt itself, and their attacks became weaker as Jirōbō slowly absorbed more and more of their chakra. Team leader Shikamaru Nara offered to give up on Sasuke and sacrifice the other members of his team if Jirōbō would let him go, but Jirōbō refused, explaining that Shikamaru deserved to die for those actions. Shikamaru had no real interest in forfeiting, and only spoke to Jirōbō to confirm his location. The team focused their attacks on the area of the dome furthest from Jirōbō — and thus the weakest — and were able to escape. Naruto Uzumaki and Kiba then attacked Jirōbō, but he easily repelled them. The retrieval team then went into hiding, but Jirōbō easily discovered their location and, after using a very powerful Earth Release technique, caught Shikamaru. He then tried to kill him saying to the rest of the team they didn't want to follow a guy like him. Chōji Akimichi managed to save Shikamaru just in time however. Jirōbō then expressed his sympathies that they had a leader as "useless" as Shikamaru and offered to kill them quickly so they wouldn't realise how unfortunate they were. His words prompted Chōji Akimichi to demand he face Jirōbō 1-on-1. He gave Shikamaru some supplies,saying he had his secret weapon with him. Jirōbō mocked this and charged saying he would finish them. Chōji then took one of his clan's Three Coloured Pills, giving him the strength he needed to match Jirōbō. He caught Jirōbō by his belt, much to his surprise, and sent the rest of the team away with his promise that he would defeat Jirōbō. Jirōbō told Chōji once he had killed him, his friends would be next. Chōji then stated that might not be as easy as he thought it was, overpowered him, and threw him against a tree. When Chōji continued to counter his attacks, Jirōbō activated level one of his cursed seal to overpower Chōji. He then started to pound him while stating that Chōji was left behind because he was the weakest member of the team, sacrificed for the others' benefit. Chōji did not believe that and took a second pill, which gave him significant chakra which he used to expand his arm and leg and repel Jirōbō. Jirōbō then caught him and threw him into the air. Chōji then became a giant and attempted to crush Jirōbō. Jirōbō then advanced his cursed seal to its second stage, giving him enough strength to lift the giant Chōji and knock him in the air. Chōji reverted to his normal size, fell to the ground, and was unable to move. Jirōbō then drained the last of his chakra saying he would need it now that he was in the second stage of his cursed seal. When he was not satisfied, Jirōbō threw him on the ground, causing a bag of potato chips amongst Chōji's belongings to fall out, which he ate the last one of before repeating what he had said before: that Chōji was fat, that he was the weakest member of the team, and that he had no friends. He moved to finish off Chōji, but Chōji took the last of his Three Coloured Pills, which converted all his fat reserves into chakra, and dodged him. Jirōbō then tried to attack Chōji, but he easily overpowered him as he was now a hundred times as strong as before. Chōji then struck Jirōbō down, saying he could forgive the insults, or even that Jirōbō had eaten the last of his favourite snack, but that he would obliterate him for what he had said about Shikamaru. Chōji then channelled all of his chakra into his left fist to prepare the Butterfly Bullet Bombing technique and told Jirōbō that attack was worth his whole life. Jirōbō begged Chōji to stop, but Chōji punched him in the chest for eating the last chip and insulting Shikamaru, creating a giant crater and at the same time crushed Jirōbō's heart, killing him instantly. Jirōbō's body then reverted to its original appearance and he laid defeated in the bottom of the crater, leaving Chōji the victor of their battle. Part II Shinobi World War Arc In the anime, Jirōbō was reincarnated by Kabuto Yakushi along with his Sound Four team-mates during the Fourth Shinobi World War. He was deployed with Tayuya at the Land of Lightning's coast and fought Chōji again. Despite losing even when his body was enhanced by his summoner, Jirōbō quickly reconstructed himself and cast the Space–Time Technique Formula: Underworld Turnover to teleport himself, his group, and their original opponents to another location.Naruto: Shippūden episode 303 Jirōbō rejoins his comrades in the Underworld Turnover barrier and they continue their battles with their enemies, switching opponents while Shikamaru comes up with an analysis. To reward them for their attempted efforts, Jirōbo reveals that even their defeats will not release the barrier. Their battles rage on as the Sound Four overwhelm the Konoha shinobi with the hatred they hold for them. Taking advantage of this, Shikamaru continues to bait their hate to lure Naruto to the barrier and break his comrades free. With the souls of their most hated enemies freed, Jirōbō and his comrades decide to take out their hatred on Naruto, only to be easily defeated before their souls return to the afterlife. Legacy Having used the DNA of the Sound Five in his experiments during his quest to find himself, Kabuto Yakushi gained access to Sakon and Ukon's kekkei genkai which allowed him to access the DNA of the other Sound Five members within his body by creating constructs of them which appeared from the base of his navel-snake. This copy of Jirōbō has access to his powerful Earth Release techniques, which Kabuto used to separate himself from Sasuke and Itachi during the Fourth Shinobi World War. Video Games Trivia * According to the databook(s): ** His favourite phrase was: . ** His hobby was practising kenpō. ** Jirōbō officially completed 46 missions: 20 D-rank, 15 C-rank, 8 B-rank, 2 A-rank, and 1 S-rank. * Jirōbō can be seen during the Konoha Sports festival and the omake of Naruto: Shippūden episode 129. Quotes * (To Tayuya) "Tayuya, a girl shouldn't talk that way." References de:Jirobo